


Мистер Кирк женится!

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: У капитана Кирка намечается торжество, на котором он хотел бы видеть своего старпома. Но всё ли правильно понял Спок?





	Мистер Кирк женится!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел
> 
> Фик написан на КС-календарь 2018

– Мистер Спок, придержите дверь. Поверить не могу, что вы собрались на обед без меня!

– Я не собирался обедать без вас.

Капитан просочился сквозь створки турболифта и скептически вздёрнул брови. Споку пришлось защищаться.

– Я не собирался обедать без вас, – повторил он. – Меня вынудили обстоятельства. Технически я намеревался спуститься на три палубы вниз, к залу совещаний, и поискать вас там, – объяснил он, – но только потому, что вы не явились к назначенному сроку.

Теперь возмущённое выражение на лице капитана сменилось негодованием. Но по тому, как улыбались его глаза, было понятно, что негодование это напускное. Весь он светился энтузиазмом, как всегда бывало после удачно прошедшей миссии.

– Ну, – протянул Кирк, – я уверен, что опоздал не больше чем на две минуты.

– На три целых с четвертью, – решил уточнить Спок и увидел, как вслед за глазами капитана улыбка засветилась и на его губах. Это была старая игра, которая доставляла удовольствие им обоим. И стала ещё более вдохновляющей два месяца назад. Понадобилось несколько лет совместной работы, одна сорванная свадьба и одна псевдосмерть капитана, прежде чем Спок наконец понял, что такого друга как Джеймс Ти Кирк у него никогда не было и вряд ли когда-нибудь появится. И, судя по всему, дружба была только началом.

– Тут я не виноват, – продолжая улыбаться, сообщил капитан. Задор исходил от него словно сияние от сверхновой. – Всё дело в репликаторе.

– В репликаторе? – Спок попытался не выдать своего любопытства, но в его интонации всё равно проскользнуло удивление.

– Именно, в нём, – согласился Кирк, многозначительно подёргав ворот своей золотой форменки. – Мне вновь пришлось его перенастраивать. Знаете, у меня появилось подозрение, что репликатор мне за что-то мстит и раз за разом делает горловины рубашек всё уже и уже с явной надеждой, что рано или поздно одна из них меня прикончит.

– Думаю, это маловероятно, – отозвался Спок, с привычной лёгкостью подстраиваясь под неформальный разговор. – Однако вы всегда можете обратиться к мистеру Скотту и его ремонтной бригаде за помощью.

Спок вздёрнул левую бровь, а Джим тихо рассмеялся.

– Ну уж нет, – ответил он, не сводя весёлого взгляда со своего старпома, – не хочу, чтобы звание главного параноика корабля торжественно перешло ко мне. Доктор Маккой этого не переживёт. К тому же, в каком свете я предстану перед своим экипажем? Вам ли не знать, как быстро по кораблю распространяются самые невероятные слухи!

И Споку оставалось только согласно кивнуть. После незапланированного полёта «Энтерпрайза» к его родной планете треть команды была уверена, что он женился на вулканской принцессе и теперь прячет в каюте корону, вторая треть свято верила, что Спок принял участие в коллективной оргии, а ещё треть была убеждена, что никакой невесты не было, а коммандер спускался на планету лечиться от буйного помешательства. Правду знали только двое. И хотя впоследствии Спок всеми силами пытался доказать, что дни метания тарелок с пломиковым супом в стены корабля остались в далёком прошлом, зерна сомнений в душах людей были уже неискоренимы.

Автоматические двери, ведущие в столовую, приветливо разъехались в стороны, пропуская их внутрь светлого помещения. Дежурные бета-смены только приступили к приёму пищи, поэтому вполне закономерно за одним из столиков обнаружился доктор Маккой.

Доктор как всегда не отличался дружелюбием, лишь подозрительно глянул в наполненную тарелку Джима Кирка и, закатив глаза к потолку, продолжил обед. Джим слишком легкомысленно показался перед ним с неприлично большой порцией жареных куриных крылышек, очевидно, чрезмерно хорошее настроение нивелировало страх перед замаячившим в скором будущем докторским возмездием.

– Через сутки мы прибудем на Звёздную базу-3, – тщательно пережёвывая пищу, всё так же беззаботно сообщил Джим, – жду не дождусь.

Спок с интересом посмотрел на капитана. Бесспорно, он рассчитывал на небольшую передышку в исследовательской работе их звездолёта, чтобы провести побольше времени наедине с Кирком. Но никак не предполагал, что Джим ждёт того же самого.

– Надоело бороздить космическое пространство? – меланхолично поинтересовался доктор Маккой, с нарастающим раздражением наблюдая за холестериновым беспределом, творящимся перед его носом.

Джим привычно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул доктору. Сердце Спока сделало кульбит где-то в боку – за такой взгляд, адресованный себе, он готов был продать душу.

– Уверен, когда вы, друзья мои, явитесь к себе в каюты, вас будет ждать небольшой сюрприз. И вы всё поймёте.

Синхронный скепсис доктора и Спока выразился в единодушном тактичном молчании. Если Джим Кирк обещал приятный сюрприз, то стоило запастись справочником по основам безопасности жизнедеятельности, бинтами и парой флаконов йода.

– Это коснётся всего экипажа? – с подозрением уточнил доктор Маккой, очевидно, пытаясь спрогнозировать масштабы грядущей катастрофы.

– Полагаю, вызовет интерес у большинства, – поддакнул Джим, напуская ещё больше тумана и загадочности.

Спок тяжело вздохнул, кажется, его мечтам о непринуждённом времяпрепровождении наедине с капитаном было не суждено сбыться в эти выходные, но ради счастливой улыбки и сверкающих глаз Джима Кирка он готов был с этим смириться. Однако доктор Маккой был не так благосклонен.

– И почему нельзя сказать всё открытым текстом, Джим? – спросил он, помахав перед лицом капитана вилкой с насаженным не неё синтетическим огурцом. – Как будто нам и без этого мало головной боли.

Доктор отправил огурец прямиком в рот и, поморщившись, начал жевать, всем своим видом демонстрируя неприятие беспечного поведения Кирка. Но столь явный протест не вызывал в капитане ни крупицы раскаяния.

– Не всё сразу, Боунз, – хохотнул он, – всё должно быть официально. Тем более, – продолжил Кирк, внезапно переведя многозначительный взгляд на Спока, – чем дольше ожидание, тем желаннее награда. Уверяю вас, оно того стоит.

Джим замолчал, а Спок незаметно сглотнул, стараясь направить свою мыслительную деятельность в рациональное русло. Потому что высчитывание того, с какой процентной вероятностью поведение капитана можно было классифицировать как флирт, чести вулканской логике не делало. Скорее давало пищу для размышлений, повод для неуставных фантазий и предлог для робких надежд. Впрочем, может быть, не таких уж и робких, учитывая, что Кирк по-прежнему предпочитал разглядывать Спока вместо содержимого собственной тарелки.

– В таком случае, я вынужден вас покинуть, – объявил Спок, если не заинтригованный, то заинтересованный – совершенно точно, – зайду в свою каюту, прежде чем отправиться в научный отдел.

– Я загляну к вам через пару часов, – кивнул Кирк, – узнаю, что вы думаете о сюрпризе. Только никуда не уходите с корабля.

Он вновь улыбнулся, и Спок понял, что последнее замечание было шуткой.

– Если я куда-то соберусь, то вы узнаете об этом первым, – ответил Спок, довольный ситуацией даже несмотря на то, что доктор, одарив критическими взглядами их обоих, красноречиво закатил глаза.

Оставалось только степенно покинуть столовую и попробовать просчитать варианты того, что же такого особенного приготовил для команды Джеймс Кирк. Учитывая, что впереди их ждало прибытие на Звёздную Базу-3, сюрприз с большой степенью вероятности был связан с грядущими увольнительными. А вот дальше варианты могли колебаться от совместного похода в казино до посещения андорианского балета. Балет Спок любил, а вот андорианцев – не очень. Хотя ради Джима мог несколько расширить границы собственной лояльности.

Личные покои Спока встретили его логичной тишиной и вполне прогнозируемым порядком, однако на комме горел сигнал входящего сообщения, придавая некоторую таинственность стандартному виду офицерской каюты.

Спок активировал комм и прочитал письмо. Потом сел на стул и перечитал текст полностью, дабы убедиться, что увиденные им слова имеют именно тот смысл, который имеют:

_Световой день на Звёздной базе-3_  
был бы совершенно обычным,  
если бы не одно «но»!  
Мы женимся!

_И приглашаем вас отпраздновать с нами это знаменательное событие_  
под пение птиц и шелест листвы в главной оранжерее Звёздной базы-3!  
Ждём вас в 15:00 в ресторане «Хрустальный шар».

_Мы будем рады любым подаркам._  
И неважно, из какой они части Галактики!  
Дж.Кирк и В.Джонс

Спок никогда не умел дарить подарков, поэтому это письмо сразу вызвало в нём чувство протеста. Но подпись отправила его волнение практически в стратосферу гиперэмоциональности. Что это ещё за «Дж. Кирк»?!

Логика подсказывала, что необходимо повременить с выводами. Да только сами выводы были категорически не согласны с логикой. Спок уставился в монитор, пытаясь прожечь экран взглядом, мучительно припоминая со сколькими «Дж. Кирками» он был знаком настолько, чтобы те могли возжелать играть свадьбу, принимать подарки и, более того, хотели бы видеть скромную персону Спока на этом удивительном мероприятии. Память услужливо подсказывала, что таких субъектов было не то чтобы очень уж много. Вернее, совсем немного – всего лишь один. Единственный в своём роде, неповторимый капитан, Джим Кирк.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и отказывалось возвращаться на прежнее место. Конечно, не стоило отрицать, недавняя заварушка на Вулкане с несостоявшейся свадьбой Спока немного выбила его из реальности, но не настолько же сильно, чтобы не заметить агрессивную конкуренцию за внимание Джима со стороны кого-то ещё? Откуда вообще взялась эта В. Джонс? И почему он, Спок, ничего про неё не знал? Как Джим в принципе мог позариться на кого-то другого? И вообще, с какой стати всё это происходит именно так?

Подведя итог всему вышеперечисленному, Спок решил, что тайн и загадок от полученного известия не стало меньше, а значит, придётся немедленно искать истину. И что не менее важно – бороться за собственное счастье. Всеми разрешёнными уголовным кодексом Федерации способами.

* * *

– Ну и что всё это значит?

Кирк был уверен, что Маккой явится в его каюту сразу же, как только прочитает отправленное ему на комм приглашение. Но три минуты – это даже для доктора было рекордом. Определённо, дополнительная физподготовка старшего медицинского персонала давала свои плоды, хоть и вызывала бурю негодования.

– Что именно? – невинно поинтересовался Джим, однако, немедленно разрушив образ растянувшейся на губах ухмылкой. Сохранять невозмутимый вид, глядя на вытаращившего глаза доктора было под силу разве что Споку, Кирк же на такие подвиги был не способен.

– Но если ты о свадьбе, – продолжил он, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями игры, – то Джек рассчитывает на всех нас.

– Какой ещё Джек? – с подозрением спросил Маккой, его ноздри раздувались от негодования, делая его похожим на всплывшего на поверхность кита, и Кирк, наконец, сжалился над бедным доктором.

– Тот самый «Дж.Кирк» из приглашения. Мой двоюродный брат.

Джим облокотился на стол и сложил на груди руки, с удовольствием наблюдая за метаморфозами на лице Маккоя, являющимися отражением его мыслительной работы.

– Я думал, меня удар хватит, – в итоге вынес свой вердикт Боунз, для большей убедительности сведя на переносице брови. – Боюсь даже представить, в каком состоянии твой старпом.

– Уверен, что Спок всё прекрасно понял, – возразил Джим с теплотой, которая всегда появлялась в его голосе, стоило ему начать говорить о вулканце. – Его же здесь нет.

– Только потому что он уже валяется в отключке от свалившейся на него «радости». – Маккой обвинительно потыкал указательным пальцем воздух. – Хотя нет, скорее всего он прямо сейчас роется в моих медицинских отчётах, пытаясь найти в твоей карте симптомы скрытого безумия. Или записи о том, что ты надышался инопланетными спорами после основательной прочистки мозгов. Что не выглядит таким уж невероятным, учитывая, что никто из нас ни о каком Джеке слыхом не слыхивал.

– Боунз, ты не прав. Джек очень известный учёный в определённой области релятивисткой механики. Слышал когда-нибудь про споровый двигатель? Спок, как физик, непременно знаком с его трудами. Наверняка он заинтересован в предстоящем празднике не меньше моего. Всё-таки ему не часто удаётся пообщаться с учёными такого уровня. Между прочим, невеста – Верина Джонс – тоже крупный специалист в той же области.

– Значит, нас ждёт свадьба и конгресс физиков в одном флаконе, Спок действительно должен быть счастлив.

– Так я же о том и говорю, – Джим лучезарно улыбнулся, так и не распознав сарказма в словах доктора. – Верина иногда весьма напориста, что немудрено для инструктора по карате, но в целом очень милая дама. Думаю, они найдут общий язык.

Маккой скептически воззрился на Джима. Кажется, он получил достаточно весомый аргумент в пользу теории своего друга, но вот так просто сдаваться ему было неловко.

– Извините за вторжение, капитан, – сработал дверной звонок в каюту капитана, – это лейтенант Ухура, я хотела бы поговорить с вами лично.

Кирк и Маккой переглянулись. Чтобы связистка решила прийти в личные покои капитана посреди смены, должно было случится действительно что-то серьёзное.

– Конечно, лейтенант, входите, – Джим нажал на кнопку, отворяющую дверь, пропуская мисс Ухуру внутрь. – У меня в гостях доктор Маккой, но он скоро уйдёт.

– О, нет-нет, капитан, – Нийота была немного встревожена, отчего нервно махнула рукой, – если доктор останется, это будет даже хорошо. Я не решилась передавать полученное сообщение от руководства Звёздного Флота прямо с мостика, чтобы не сеять панику, поэтому пришла озвучить его вам лично.

– Что конкретно случилось? – Кирк сложил руки в замок, всем своим видом показывая готовность принять самые страшные новости. Хотя в душе надеялся, что связистка всё-таки драматизирует.

– Вы помните систему Дакума? – осторожно спросила она.

– Мы оттуда вылетели позавчера, – поддакнул Джим.

– Так вот, Звёздному Флоту стало известно, что буквально сутки назад там началась эпидемия дефалобатриоза.

– Это весьма печально, – с умным видом кивнул капитан, отдавая должное уже одному названию.

– Поскольку это паразитарное заболевание, члены нашего экипажа тоже могли заразиться.

– А вот это печально вдвойне. – Джим с тревогой посмотрел на доктора. Грандиозные планы на грядущие выходные как-то сразу перестали быть столь грандиозными. – Боунз, чем нам грозит вспышка эпидемии на корабле?

– Тотальной дегельминтизацией, – буркнул доктор, просматривая письмо, которое принесла Ухура, – другое дело, что точный вид паразита пока не выявлен. Возможен целый спектр последствий отравления его токсинами, это могут быть как кожные высыпания, так и нервные расстройства, отягощенные навязчивыми состояниями.

– Значит, прощай, Звёздная База-3? – покачал головой Кирк.

Мысль о том, что поход на торжество, весть о котором он преподнёс своим друзьям с такой помпой, не состоится, радости не вызывала, но вероятность заражения обитателей базы кишечными червями была куда более удручающей. Конечно, Джек расстроится, что Кирка и его героических сослуживцев не будет на церемонии. Но лучше уж так, чем быть до конца жизни виновным в том, что вместо свадебного путешествия молодожёны загремели в лазарет для дружной борьбы с инопланетными глистами.

– Возможно, и нет, – доктор, в отличие от Кирка, был не так пессимистичен, – противоцестодозная сыворотка планово вводилась всем офицерам «Энтерпрайза» всего месяц назад, поэтому бить тревогу нет смысла. Я осмотрю десантные группы, работавшие в системе Дакума, и, если не найду ничего подозрительного, дам добро на увольнительные.

– В таком случае, готовь парадную форму, – сказал Маккою Кирк, когда несколько успокоенная Ухура покинула капитанскую каюту, – и подарок.

–... который я, как большой знаток твоих родственников, выберу с феноменальной лёгкостью.

Маккой вновь нахмурил брови, но хорошее настроение уже вернулось к Джиму, и шпильки доктора прошли мимо цели.

– Брось, Боунз, – сказал он, облокотившись на спинку стула, – здесь нет ничего сложного. Верина не признаёт еды из репликатора и готовит как заправский шеф-повар, поэтому если ты появишься с парой кастрюль, то это будет как никогда к месту.

Джим на манер старпома вскинул брови, стоически выдержав суровый взгляд доктора, суливший его появление с кухонным тесаком, только вот не на свадьбе, а в каюте одного юмориста-капитана.

– Лучше прибереги свой совет для Спока, – съязвил доктор, – с его опытом брачных ритуалов мероприятие обещает стать незабываемым.

С Маккоем было трудно спорить, последняя, она же единственная, свадьба, на которой побывали Джим и Спок, чуть не закончилась смертью первого и тюремным заключением второго. Но такой опыт ещё ни о чём не говорил.

– На этот раз всё будет по-другому, – поспешил защитить честь вулканца Кирк, – к тому же, я всегда буду рядом.

– Вот это меня и пугает, – многозначительно резюмировал Маккой и, выдержав драматическую паузу, вышел из каюты капитана.

* * *

Спок переступил с ноги на ногу, крутанулся на каблуках и едва не завернул за угол, но не сделав последнего решительного шага, снова прошествовал к закрытой двери, ведущей в лазарет, где опять переступил с ноги на ногу. Это было унизительно, но решиться добровольно зайти на территорию доктора Маккоя было не слишком-то разумно. С другой стороны, это было необходимо. В жизни Спока в последнее время стало случаться слишком много незапланированных свадеб, список главных участников которых так или иначе не совпадал с его видением мира.

Джим не должен был жениться! Вернее, Джим не должен был жениться на ком-то, о ком Спок ни слова не слышал. Хотя стоило признать, если бы и слышал – ситуация по-прежнему оставалась бы крайне дискомфортной. Всё-таки он этот брак не одобрял. И если бы вдруг капитан соизволил узнать причину, Спок с лёгкостью смог бы привести сто и один довод против предстоящего торжества. И, безусловно, начал бы он с того, что это крайне, просто вопиюще, нелогично!

– Спок, вы чего тут топчетесь? – каким-то невообразимым образом доктор Маккой очутился за спиной вулканца, вызвав у того непроизвольный нервный выдох, кажется, даже волоски на затылке встали дыбом.

– Я просто проходил мимо и… – Спок на секунду замолк, подбирая слова, чтобы существенно не отклониться от истины, но и не дать повода доктору домысливать что-нибудь провокационное.

– Заблудились? – помог в меру своих скудных умственных способностей Леонард.

– Задумался, – тактично поправил его Спок, – вы слышали о предстоящей свадьбе?

Маккой криво ухмыльнулся, открывая двери лазарета и жестом пропуская Спока вперёд в светлое помещение.

– Да кто же про неё не слышал?

– И что вы думаете по этому поводу?

Маккой равнодушно пожал плечами, меланхолично наливая себе из кувшина в стакан, Спок искренне в это верил, воды.

– Малость напрягает, не люблю я эти семейные праздники.

Спок еле слышно выдохнул, значит, в своём внутреннем протесте он не был одинок. Да и семейные праздники, действительно, обычно заканчивались не очень удачно. Уж кому-кому, а Споку – ребёнку двух миров, как-то раз пережившему застолье вулканцев и дальних родственников из Техаса, это было известно на порядок лучше остальных.

– А что? – ни с того ни с сего весьма коварно поинтересовался Леонард Маккой. – у вас с этим какие-то сложности?

Сложностей у Спока не было. Была одна сложность, в единственном числе, и носила она непритязательное имя: «В. Джонс». Но признаваться в этом доктору было бы высшей степенью легкомыслия, поэтому Спок решил действовать окольными путями.

– Вы не находите, что этот брак чересчур скоропалителен? – осторожно спросил он. Отвечать вопросом на вопрос в привычки Спока не входило, но ради правого дела можно было немного заглушить голос совести.

– Ну… – протянул Маккой, взболтав жидкость в своём стакане. – Джим на эту тему особо не распространялся. Но думаю, жених с невестой знают, что делают.

– А вот я в этом не уверен, – отрезал Спок, вызвав бурную реакцию доктора. Только вот не ту, на которую рассчитывал. Союзника в лице Маккоя Споку обрести не удалось.

– Да бросьте, Спок, – расхохотался он, наконец отставив в сторону злополучный стакан, – не будьте таким ханжой. Люди – не вулканцы. У нас никто не знакомится со своей невестой в семь лет. Обычно как бывает: один взгляд – хлоп, – доктор звонко ударил в ладоши, по-видимому, пытаясь добавить веса озвучиваемой идее, – и ты уже влюблён. А там и до брака недалеко.

Маккой сложил на груди руки, а Спок попытался изобразить на своём лице неодобрение, поступательно переходящее в возмущение. Подход «один взгляд – хлоп – и влюблён» определённо не совпадал с его базовыми ценностями, Спок, будучи консерватором, всё же предпочитал более длительный промежуток между крайними точками этой прямой. Включающий дружбу, коллегиальное разгадывание тайн вселенной, многочисленные взаимные спасения и длительные миссии с совместным проживанием.

– Но мы же ничего не знаем о невесте, – попытался заставить доктора внять голосу разума Спок, очень рассчитывая, что за этим «мы» Маккой не углядит активно выпирающее «я». Однако доктор проявил поразительную чёрствость.

– А нам и не надо, – хмыкнул он, – главное, что жениху нравится.

С этим заявлением Спок поспорить не мог, но очень хотел.

– Однако вы не можете не согласиться, что не всегда то, что нравится, истинно хорошо.

К сожалению эти слова вновь не произвели на доктора должного впечатления.

– Мы же сейчас не о покупке ароматизированных свечей говорим. – Удивился доктор. – Базовый набор примерной жены имеется, так что, судя по всему, там всё более чем замечательно.

– Что вы имеете в виду под базовым набором? – не унимался Спок. Маккой закатил глаза к потолку и начал перечислять, загибая пальцы:

– Она умна, очаровательна, при этом, как признался Джим, весьма настырна, потому своего не упустит, да и чёрный пояс по карате говорит сам за себя. Ах, и ещё, она готовит как богиня.

– Богине готовить ни к чему, – пробурчал Спок, но скорее от досады, нежели от того, что не понял докторской идиомы. Если следовать логике Леонарда Маккоя, Спок тоже отлично подходил на роль жены. Что ни говори, он был весьма умён, очарователен и настырен в некоторых вопросах (взять хотя бы допрос доктора), разве что готовил он неважно, да из всех возможных поясов у него в наличии имелся только пояс от хламиды, но ведь это не могло стать определяющим фактором? Или могло? Неплохо было бы спросить самого Кирка.

* * *

Джим, крайне довольный собой, прохаживался по коридорам «Энтерпрайза» с гордой удовлетворённостью наблюдая за снующими туда-сюда дежурными офицерами. Суетящиеся в профессиональной обстановке люди создавали приятное впечатление бесперебойно работающего организма. И он, капитан, был его сердцем, а Спок – мозгом. Но сегодня у звездолёта, кажется случился церебральный коллапс. Первый помощник, понурив голову, брёл навстречу Джиму и был в такой глубокой задумчивости, что не видел ничего и никого вокруг себя. Члены экипажа просто обходили его стороной, как вода обтекает лежащий на пути камень. Странность ситуации обострилась в тот момент, когда Кирк осознал, что, углубившись в свой внутренний мир, Спок дошёл до того, что не заметил капитана, возникшего у него перед носом.

– Спок? – позвал Джим.

– Капитан? – удивился Спок, – что вы тут делаете?

– Работаю, – просто ответил Кирк, стараясь понять причину отрешённости старпома, – а что делаете вы?

– Ищу вас, – внезапно вскинулся вулканец. – Не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут.

Если честно, Джим готов был уделить гораздо больше чем несколько минут, ему безумно хотелось обсудить детали предстоящего торжества со Споком, но, чтобы не спугнуть вулканца, просто дружелюбно кивнул в знак согласия.

Но говорить на людях старпом не захотел, а, окружив себя ореолом ещё большей таинственности, направился к ближайшему залу совещаний. Джиму оставалось только вышагивать рядом, надеясь, что каменное выражение лица Спока было всего лишь отражением монументальных дум, связанных с выбором подарка, а не следствием какого-нибудь вулканского табу, касающегося посещения чужих свадеб.

– Если вы нашли какой-нибудь нелепый предлог, чтобы сбежать с мероприятия, то мой ответ сразу – нет, – предупредил его Кирк, как только створки автоматической двери сомкнулись за их спинами. В самом деле, он уже слишком много себе нафантазировал относительно грядущего вечера, чтобы вот так просто отказаться от своих планов. – И дважды нет, если решили отговориться работой, – в качестве превентивной меры добавил он, отрезав Споку последний путь к отступлению.

Но старпом почему-то заговорил совсем о другом.

– У меня и в мыслях не было игнорировать приглашение, – с ноткой обиды сообщил вулканец, – Я хотел узнать, насколько в мероприятии заинтересованы вы лично. Если использовать шкалу от нуля до ста процентов, как близко к максимуму будет степень вашей уверенности в принятом решении?

Это был странный вопрос, который становился ещё страннее, учитывая, что дознаваться правды Спок решил в пустом конференц-зале подальше от любопытных ушей. Но, с другой стороны, вулканец имел право на некоторые причуды, если вспомнить, чем закончилось произошедшее на его планете. И даже более того, у кого-нибудь другого после всего случившегося вообще могла развиться аллергия на слово «свадьба». А Спок – ничего, держался молодцом.

– Ну, – протянул Джим, попробовав ненавязчиво развеять опасения старпома, – думаю, сто процентов будет верным ответом.

Он улыбнулся лучезарной улыбкой, дабы невербально добавить позитива в их диалог, однако, добился ровно противоположного эффекта.

– Сто процентов? – почему-то ещё больше погрустнел вулканец. – Честно говоря, я не ожидал столь однозначной цифры.

– Тогда ладно, – решил подыграть ему Кирк, – могу снизить планку до девяносто девяти процентов, но только из-за дядюшки Бена, который после третьего стакана виски разыграет в лицах события первого контакта, даже если никто его не попросит. Только учтите, это максимум.

– Я вас понял, – весьма драматично ответил Спок, и в его голосе сквозила такая неприкрытая горечь, что Джиму стало даже не по себе. Но только самую малость.

– Очевидно, правильный ответ «ноль»? – примирительно спросил Кирк, заискивающе заглядывая в страдальческое лицо старпома, – но почему? Если вы не хотите участвовать в танцах, так это не проблема.

Лишённые каких-либо эмоций глаза Спока явно говорили о том, что о танцах он слышит впервые.

– Зачем вам эта свадьба, капитан? – вулканец всё-таки задал прямой вопрос.

– Разве это непонятно? – удивился Джим, – это же праздник! Будет много людей, веселья, вкусной нереплицированной еды.

– Еды? – голос Спока внезапно обрёл некую окраску, – вы сказали нереплицированной еды?

– Ну да, – растерянно подтвердил Джим, не вполне поспевая за логикой разговора. Точнее, вообще не понимая, что происходит. Перепады настроения Спока вызывали какие-то смутные опасения, но их характер Джим определить был пока не в состоянии.

– Спасибо, капитан, – оживление Спока стало ещё более явным, – теперь я многое понял, прошу прощения, у меня возникло неотложное дело.

– Эй! – крикнул Джим вдогонку стремительно удаляющемуся вулканцу, но не получил никакого ответа. К гадалке не ходи, только что произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но искать объяснения в эпицентре начинающейся пандемии, вызванной кишечными паразитами, как-то совсем не хотелось.

* * *

Всё встало на свои места. Действительно, правы земные психологи, утверждающие, что любое недопонимание можно разрешить беседой. Теперь Спок знал, что Джиму нужно было от этого глупого мероприятия, в довесок к которому прилагался такой бесполезный элемент как жена. Нереплицированная еда – и как он раньше не догадался, зная характер и пристрастия Джима. Несколько лет в космосе на синтетических белках даже Спока заставляли нет-нет, да и вспомнить о семейных обедах, что уж говорить о таком гурмане, как Кирк. Но теперь у Спока появился отличный шанс доказать Джиму, что он не просто лучше любого репликатора, но и какой-то там посторонней женщины. И для этого нужно было всего лишь приготовить вкусное блюдо, желательно с Земли, чтобы Джим мог в тот же миг сравнить свои вкусовые ощущения от стряпни наглой незнакомки и вулканца, наделённого не только выдающимися умственными способностями, но и крайне чувствительными рецепторами, что, несомненно, поможет ему в таком изощрённом деле, как готовка.

Влетев в собственную каюту, Спок вывел на экран компьютера список главных деликатесов землян. Ну что же, здесь было с чем поработать. Благо опыт совместных с Кирком приёмов пищи у него накопился немалый. Перво-наперво Спок исключил все блюда азиатской, тихоокеанской и латиноамериканской кухни, то есть тех регионов, чьи кулинарные шедевры перманентно заставляли Джима покрываться аллергической сыпью или приводили к частичной слепоте. Вторым номером вулканец вычеркнул гастрономические изыски с родины Чехова и близлежащих областей. Конечно, никаких фатальных повреждений капитанскому организму они нанести не могли, но в памяти Спока ещё были свежи воспоминания о последнем дне рождения мичмана, когда подвыпивший доктор принял русский холодец за негуманоидную форму жизни. И это была определённо не та тема, которую Спок хотел бы затрагивать на приватном ужине с Джимом. Далее в чёрный список попали блюда, требующие многодневной подготовки, открытого огня и шоколада в качестве одного из ингредиентов. Причём последнее решение далось ему нелегко, ибо Спок прекрасно знал слабость Кирка к десертам. Но здраво рассудив, что антипохмельная капельница под сводами лазарета будет не лучшим итогом кулинарного эксперимента, Спок отдал свой голос в пользу рубленой говядины, так удачно оказавшейся традиционным блюдом штата Айова.

Теперь дело оставалось за малым: раздобыть сырое мясо, соорудить электрическую плиту и, собственно, воплотить в реальность найденный в библиотеке «Энтерпрайза» рецепт. Короткий план включал в себя лишь три пункта, но Спок всё равно решил подходить к их исполнению последовательно, а потому ровно через двенадцать минут оказался на палубе 12, где хранились ограниченные, но разнообразные запасы натуральных продуктов.

– О, у нас намечается вечеринка! – Спок не сразу сообразил, что радостный вопль возникшего за спиной Чехова был как-то связан с его деятельностью по поиску говядины в одном из морозильников. – Или мы поднимем на борт иностранного посла?

– Мистер Чехов, почему вы не на посту? – пресёк поток ненужных вопросов вулканец. В таком деле, как у него, свидетели были совсем не к месту, но мичман, похоже, не заметил стальных ноток в голосе своего непосредственного начальства.

– Сегодня я на мостике в гамма-смену, – сияя как начищенная монета ответил он и тут же поразил Спока очередной гениальной догадкой. – О, я понял. Вы собираетесь устроить настоящий мальчишник для мистера Кирка, когда мы прибудем на базу!

– Мичман, у вас нарушен ход логического мышления. Как моё посещение продовольственного склада звездолёта можно соотнести с якобы начинающейся вечеринкой? – спросил Спок, в поисках говядины натыкаясь взглядом только на синюшные тушки птиц, предположительно, кур. С прискорбием стоило признать, слова Чехова возмутили всё вулканское существо Спока: вечеринка в честь женитьбы Джима если и будет, то только через один труп, чей именно, он пока не определился.

– А зачем вы тогда здесь? – удивился Павел, как будто других причин рыться в холодильниках не существовало.

– Ревизия, – коротко ответил Спок, изучая залежи минтая. Он и не знал, что запасы «Энтерпрайза» настолько разнообразны. По крайней мере теперь стало ясно, откуда мичман черпал ресурсы для своих безумных праздничных блюд. Теоретически паренёк мог бы помочь с готовкой, но Спок рассудил, что это будет нечестно по отношению к гипотетической невесте Джима. Капитану было необходимо сделать правильный выбор, и в это дело никто посторонний не должен был вмешиваться.

– Так мы с мистером Кайлом только на той неделе провели подсчёт складских продуктов, – забеспокоился невесть откуда взявшийся Скотти. По непонятной причине экипаж как-то нервозно отреагировал на нахождение старпома рядом с белковой пищей.

Начинала собираться небольшая толпа. Дабы пресечь затор в коридоре, Споку ничего не оставалось, как задать прямой вопрос:

– В таком случае, вы знаете, где лежит говядина?

– Ну да, – Скотти неуверенно указал на морозильную камеру, куда Спок ещё не успел добраться.

– Благодарю, – ответил старпом. Продовольственный запас «Энтерпрайза» действительно поражал воображение, только на нём одном обитатели звездолёта могли просуществовать по меньшей мере месяц, однако вулканец не рассчитывал, что Звёздный Флот снабдит своих людей целыми тушами умерщвлённых животных. И естественно, не взял с собой никаких подручных средств для резки. Придя к мысленному заключению, что одного бедра будет достаточно, чтобы утолить голод Джима, Спок голыми руками оторвал заднюю конечность некогда мычавшего существа и поволок к выходу. Обдумывать, какие невероятные слухи повлечёт его деятельность было бессмысленно, к тому же их будущее с Джимом требовало жертв, даже больших, чем локальное падение личного авторитета.

– А это вы сейчас зачем уносите? – внезапно ослабшим голосом поинтересовался Чехов.

– Для эксперимента, – односложно ответил Спок, ни на йоту не отойдя от истины, впрочем, он немного помедлил на выходе. – Мистер Скотт, вычтите из своего реестра эту ногу.

– Непременно, – отозвался главный инженер, отчего-то не спуская глаз с мяса в руках вулканца. Как надеялся Спок, Монтгомери Скотт всего лишь прикидывал размер и массу куска для отчетности, с этими мыслями он поудобнее перехватил свою ношу и направился в каюту.

* * *

– Итак, какие, ты говоришь, симптомы у этого дефалобатриоза? – Джим рыбкой скользнул в открытую дверь лазарета и остановился возле одного из устрашающих плакатов Боунза, повествующего о пользе здорового образа жизни. Кирк попытался изгнать из своего голоса любой намёк на волнение, но получилось так себе.

– Что? Обнаружил у себя признаки мании величия? – спросил его Маккой, любовно протирвший выставленные на столе штативы из-под пробирок. – Помимо имеющихся, – пояснил доктор и сам засмеялся над собственной шуткой.

– Очень остроумно, – скривился Джим. Ему самому было не до веселья. Недавний разговор со Споком всё не шёл из головы. И чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее он ощущал, что что-то в поведении вулканца было неправильное. Можно даже сказать – нездоровое. Но вот так сразу сдавать старпома Маккою на опыты Джим тоже не спешил.

– Я всего лишь забочусь о безопасности экипажа, – патетически заявил Кирк, – я же должен уметь распознать болезнь, если кто-то ею действительно заразился.

– Очень маловероятно, – сообщил Маккой, планомерно переходя от штативов к дозаторам, – я изучил анализы десантной группы. Они полностью соответствуют норме, хоть на стенку вешай. Да и инкубационный период у людей весьма короткий.

– Это у людей, – буркнул себе под нос Кирк и вновь уставился на плакат, изображающий мучительную смерть от неумеренного потребления жирной пищи. Удивительно, но плаката о тлетворном влиянии алкоголя на молодые организмы Джим в ближайшем обозрении не наблюдал.

– Ценю твоё профессиональное рвение, – всё-таки высказался Маккой, оставив последнее замечание Кирка без комментариев. – Но уверяю тебя, пропустить болезнь невозможно. Кишечные паразиты вызывают крапивницу, сыпь, экзему, язвы кожи, опухоли, папилломы и дерматиты. Добавь к этому нервные расстройства. И получишь настоящий цирк. Полный букет начинающего психа: иррациональное поведение, навязчивые идеи, гиперэмоциональность и…

Что же будет после «и» Кирк, к сожалению, не узнал, потому как в лазарет ввалилась весьма пёстрая компания в составе Скотти, Чехова и мистера Кайла.

– Доктор, у нас плохие новости… – трагичным голосом начал главный инженер, возглавлявший делегатов. И, глядя на Кирка, добавил. – Капитан, думаю, нам придётся разворачивать корабль. Похоже, мистеру Споку снова нужно на Вулкан.

На мгновение в лазарете воцарилась тишина, чётко обрисовавшая монументальность этого заявления.

– И почему же вы пришли к такому выводу? – у Кирка даже во рту пересохло от столь грандиозного поворота судьбы.

– Всему виной говяжья нога, – объяснил Чехов, и Скотти с мистером Кайлом согласно закивали головами.

– Говяжья нога, значит? – Маккой отработанным движением руки активизировал работу медицинского сканера и, нисколько не смущаясь реакции гостей на это действие, начал их сканировать. Заявившаяся троица как по команде приняла наиболее непринуждённый вид.

– И как же говяжья нога связана с нашим возвращением на Вулкан? – осторожно спросил Джим, пытаясь вспомнить, входила ли эта группа людей в десантную команду. Или эпидемия зашла так далеко, что затронула и остававшийся на борту экипаж.

– Мистер Спок утащил её к себе в каюту, мне пришлось изменить данные реестра пищевых запасов, – пожаловался Скотти, – и вычеркнуть её из нашего белкового фонда.

Джим и Боунз переглянулись. Спок иногда страдал странной тягой собирать в собственной каюте рабочие образцы разнообразной биологической и химической природы, Джим пару раз видел там и разобранные компьютерные процессоры, но говяжьих ног раньше точно не наблюдалось. Он только что получил ещё один тревожный звоночек в пользу неблагоприятных медицинских прогнозов вулканца.

– Они полностью здоровы, – подытожил этот разговор доктор Маккой, с очевидным удовлетворением убирая сканер. Разномастная троица еле слышно выдохнула.

– Чего нельзя сказать о мистере Споке, – доверительно сообщил Павел Чехов, – ему нужна помощь.

Джим не успел ответить на это весьма удручающее заявление, потому что личный коммуникатор тихонько тренькнул, известив о том, что его дожидается одно непрочитанное сообщение. К ужасу или к счастью, оно оказалось от Спока и гласило следующее:

_«Капитан, буду весьма польщён, если Вы составите мне компанию за ужином. Жду Вас в своей каюте в 20:00 по стандартному федеративному времени. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от преждевременного потребления пищи, чтобы сохранить должный аппетит и держать вкусовые рецепторы в полной готовности.» ___

 _ ___

____

– Ничего себе приглашение, – восхитился Боунз бесцеремонно заглядывая через плечо Кирка, – ваши ставки, господа, как сильно в этом замешана исчезнувшая говяжья нога.

– Зачем ему мои вкусовые рецепторы? – в благоговейном ужасе прошептал Джим. Окружающие лишь в недоумении пожали плечами, очевидно, никто раньше не получал столь удивительных просьб.

– Всё, я вызываю парней из службы безопасности для его госпитализации, – в итоге первым нарушил тишину Маккой. – Как думаете, четверых будет достаточно?

– Подождите, – взмахнул руками Кирк, – давайте всё же не будем прибегать к таким радикальным методам.

Действительно, несмотря на все факты, ему совсем не хотелось становиться инициатором злодейской расправы над гордым вулканцем. Кирк уже представил эпичную картину того, как старпома на виду у всего экипажа волокут в лазарет. Имиджу старшего офицера подобное развитие событий явно не пошло бы на пользу. Команда ещё не оправилась от прицельного метания Споком суповой тарелки во время пон-фарра, так что новый эпизод только подлил бы масла в огонь нескончаемых слухов. Да и, если Джим хотел развивать со Споком близкие отношения, а он хотел, следовало действовать тоньше и разумнее.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – Маккой явно не разделял миролюбивых инициатив Кирка, – запрём его в каюте и выкачаем весь воздух? Или подмешаем снотворное в еду, когда он объявится в столовой?

– Думаю, не будет вреда, если я отправлюсь на этот ужин, – скромно заявил Джим и получил парочку восхищённых взглядов от Чехова и Скотти, поражённых столь геройским поведением капитана. Однако Боунза Кирку провести не удалось.

– И на что же ты рассчитываешь на этом ужине? – спросил его Маккой, всем своим видом давая понять, какого он мнения об истинных мотивах друга. Но Джим не просто так стал капитанам звездолёта и умел выходить победителем даже из самых безнадёжных переговоров.

– Для начала я разведаю обстановку и получу доказательства того, что мистер Спок действительно не в себе. Может быть, всему виной банальное недопонимание, и говяжья нога не имеет к болезни никакого отношения. К тому же, при личной встрече будет гораздо проще обнаружить на открытых участках его кожи признаки сыпи.

Последнее предположение пришло в голову Кирка внезапно, но немедленно сделалось определяющим в его желании отправиться на ужин.

Только вот Боунза такой вариант не устроил.

– Собрался, значит, изучать обнажённые участки кожи? – съязвил Маккой, буквально источая скепсис и пессимизм. – А если он и в самом деле заразился?

– Тогда, – Джим с тоской посмотрел на корабельного доктора, – придётся сказать Джеку и Верине, что они не досчитаются на свадьбе одного из гостей.

– Что, конечно же, станет для них ударом, – буркнул Боунз, впрочем, Джим его уже не слушал. Он направился к себе в каюту, дабы морально подготовится к непростому вечеру, который со всей своей противоречивой неотвратимостью подступал всё ближе и ближе.

* * *

Не сказать, чтобы он специально соблюдал диету, но к назначенному Споком часу во рту Джима не было и маковой росинки, однако едва ли это соответствовало заявленным вулканцем требованиям. Ибо гипотетическая болезнь старпома и важность разведывательной миссии убивала весь аппетит Кирка наповал, а вкусовые рецепторы были забыты напрочь.

– Капитан, – как ни в чём не бывало, Спок встретил Джима на пороге своей каюты. Что же, на первый взгляд болезненных перемен во внешности вулканца не наблюдалось, Кирк внимательно изучил бледно-зелёную кожу его лица и открытую часть шеи, придя к выводу, что они были привычно идеальны. Чего нельзя было сказать об обители старпома.

Стоило бы сразу заподозрить неладное, так как в воздухе явственно ощущался запах гари и ещё каких-то приправ, но, бесстрашно следуя постулату ступать туда, куда не ступала нога человека, Джим всё-таки сделал крошечный шажочек вперёд. Автоматическая дверь с мягким шипением закрылась за его спиной, отрезая путь к отступлению.

– Прошу вас, располагайтесь, – церемонно продолжил вулканец, провожая капитана, – Джим пару раз моргнул на всякий случай, дабы удостовериться, что видит действительно то, на что указывала рука Спока – сервированный на двоих столик в старых земных традициях. Такие предметы меблировки скорее встречались в каких-нибудь древних романтических фильмах, нежели в традиционных вулканских ансамблях, поэтому, не смея показать своей растерянности, Джим едва ли не на цыпочках прошёл вглубь каюты, мучительно осознавая, что так и не удосужился спросить у Боунза о степени агрессивности заболевших дефалобатриозом гуманоидов.

– Как вы относитесь к рубленой говядине, капитан? – ненавязчиво спросил старпом, разжившийся где-то парой цветастых прихваток, – на первый наш совместный ужин я взял на себя смелость приготовить именно её.

«На первый?!» – Джим неуверенно улыбнулся и облизал пересохшие губы.

– Мне бы водички, – отважился попросить он.

– Стоит сказать, я удивлён вашей неприхотливостью, – посетовал Спок, всё ещё в прихватках, наливая Джиму стакан ледяной воды, – но это даже хорошо, вода омоет рецепторы вашего языка и вкус пищи принесёт наибольшее удовольствие.

– Мнэ-э-э, – промычал Джим не хуже представителя рогато-копытного семейства, чью ногу в огромной кастрюле возложил перед ним Спок. – Вы уверены, что это необходимо?

– Конечно, уверен, – без капли сомнений заявил вулканец, – всем живым существам требуется пища для поддержания метаболических процессов организма.

– И именно поэтому я здесь? – поинтересовался Джим, стараясь не шмыгать носом, ощущая экзотические ароматы вулканской стряпни. – Вы хотите срочно поддержать мои метаболические процессы? Думаете, что я плохо питаюсь?

Это кое-что объяснило бы, но не всё. Впрочем, Кирку не пришлось довольствоваться даже этим.

– Определённо, нет, – выдал решительный протест вулканец, опустив перед капитаном пустую тарелку. – Желаемое легче получить у того, кто рядом, чем у того, кто – малознакомая женщина, – загадочно добавил Спок, начиная строгать в подготовленную тару мясное варево.

– Это что? Какая-то старая вулканская пословица? – осторожно уточнил Джим, наблюдая за гипнотическим движением рук старпома, так и не скинувшего прихватки. Нащупать нить разговора сейчас было так же просто как поймать андорианского ежа, поэтому он просто плыл по течению странной беседы.

– Моё профессиональное мнение, – Спок наконец отложил в сторону приборы и выжидающе уставился на капитана. Можно даже сказать, в его взгляде сквозила надежда, и Джиму ничего не оставалось как проглотить внушительного вида говяжий кусок.

– Очень даже недурно, – к своему удивлению, через секунду признался Кирк, но, помня о важности возложенной на него задачи, моментально добавил. – Но что мы все обо мне, да обо мне. Как вы сегодня себя чувствуете, мистер Спок?

Джим вновь облизнул пересохшие губы. Спросить у старпома в лоб, не покрылся ли он волдырями и не начал ли слышать голоса, было бы наверное продуктивнее, но Кирк и так ощущал себя детективом-неудачником перед хитроумным маньяком. Хотя если отбросить наветы Маккоя и пространные сентенции самого вулканца, сейчас Спок не выглядел психом или другим асоциальным элементом. Скорее, он был… милым. В этих цветастых прихватках и с полной кастрюлей мясного варева в руках. Образу недоставало только фартука, завязанного бантиком на шее, так и напрашивающегося на то, чтобы его кто-то развязал.

– Почему вы спрашиваете, капитан? – вывел из блаженного ступора Кирка вулканец, и Джиму вновь пришлось вспомнить об ответственности за судьбу и здоровье экипажа. Первыми на пути к установлению истины стояли упомянутые выше прихватки.

– Просто раньше за вами не водилось привычки баловать меня блюдами собственного приготовления, – чистосердечно признался Джим и, надеясь, что это выглядит игриво, ухватил большим и указательным пальцем одну из цветастых рукавиц Спока. Пальцы второй руки он возложил на запястье старпома с твёрдым намерением под видом благодарственного порыва оголить как можно больше вулканского тела. Что ж, стянуть со Спока термоустойчивый предмет одежды оказалось плёвым делом, то ли оттого, что прихватка была рассчитана на индивида с кулаками размером с дыню, то ли потому, что старпом остолбенел от наглости, с которой Джим задирал его рукав. Однако результат исследовательской работы Кирка был налицо: ни сыпи, ни царапин, ни ещё каких-либо аномалий на вулканской коже он не обнаружил. Перед глазами предстала тонкая кисть с изящными пальцами и часть предплечья, к которым так и тянуло прикоснуться.

Видимо оценив все риски сложившейся ситуации, Спок сообразил отдёрнуть ладонь прежде, чем капитан выкинет ещё какой-нибудь фокус. Вернее, сделает это ещё более вопиюще бесцеремонно.

– Прошу прощения, Джим, но я не могу вот так сразу, – проговорил Спок, очевидно, разрываясь между нуждой присоединится к ужину с уже заготовленным салатом из редиски и желанием опрометью броситься в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки.

– Не можете вот так сразу ответить на мой вопрос? – сыграл под дурачка Джим, ощущая себя распоследним негодяем, но при этом не в силах оторваться от поисков дерматологических отклонений на открытых участках кожи Спока. В идеале не мешало бы изучить область живота и спины, но и без того эмоционально нестабильный вулканец мог превратно истолковать его намерения. Хотя Джим и сам уже не слишком их понимал.

– Я весьма признателен вам, что вы обратили внимание на мои новоприобретённые кулинарные навыки, – Спок всё-таки нашёл в себе силы продолжить беседу. Речь ему давалась с видимым трудом, что рождало ещё один повод для беспокойства, – и, раз вы удовлетворены результатом, могу я задать вам один вопрос?

Спок даже затаил дыхание, произнося последние слова, отказать было бы просто бесчеловечно.

– Конечно, сколько угодно, – благородно разрешил Джим.

– Может быть, теперь вы измените своё решение относительно свадьбы? – одним махом выдал вулканец. – Вам незачем участвовать в этом мероприятии. Уверен, при должном старании я сумею повторить любое блюдо из банкетного меню. Так что Верина Джонс поймёт ваши мотивы, когда вы ей всё объясните.

Джим был бы благодарен, если бы ещё кто-нибудь объяснил всё ему. Антипатия вулканца к грядущему празднику и, как следствие, к праздничной пирушке переходила все разумные пределы. Конечно, Джим понимал, что собственная свадьба вулканца могла нанести ему психологическую травму. Но пока всё больше указывало на то, что эту травму ему нанесли зловредные паразиты.

– Не будьте так категоричны, – мягко начал Джим, несмотря на всю тяжесть ситуации, решив не вестись на провокации одержимого вулканца. – Ничего плохого не случится, если я разок-другой поем на стороне. Всё равно через сутки мы вернёмся на корабль, и вы сможете закармливать меня своей говядиной сколько угодно.

Джим послал Споку одну из своих самых многообещающих улыбок, а лицо старпома стало быстро покрываться зелёными пятнами, как понял Кирк, не имевшими ничего общего с симптомами инопланетной болезни.

– Не думаю, что мы с Вериной Джонс будем удовлетворены таким исходом, – сообщил вулканец зловещим шепотом. – А интересы большинства, как известно, преобладают над интересами одного.

– Это снова ваше профессиональное мнение? – пискнул Джим, не в состоянии предположить, чем вызвал праведный гнев старпома.

– Старая вулканская пословица! – сверкнул глазами Спок. – Считайте, что наш вечер окончен.

Старпом с грохотом отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола. Джим последовал его примеру, очень надеясь, что просто стоять столбом было правильным решением. В противном случае он рисковал получить эпитафию от Маккоя на собственной могиле, звучавшую приблизительно: «а я предупреждал».

– Но вы же сами позвали меня на ужин! – всё-таки рискнул высказаться Кирк.

– А теперь сам же прошу вас удалиться, – Спок сделал движение рукой в сторону выхода, недвусмысленно намекая Джиму, куда ему следует пойти. Но не успел Кирк сделать и шага, как Спок метнулся к столу и схватил забытую кастрюлю.

– Вот, – сказал рассерженный вулканец, опустив тару прямо в руки обалдевшего Джима, видимо для того, чтобы груз на совести от невыявленного прегрешения стал ещё весомее.

– Всего хорошего, капитан, – добавил Спок и буквально вытолкал Кирка за дверь, оставив его в компании тяжёлых мыслей и говяжьей ноги.

* * *

Спок простоял у двери не меньше двух секунд, прежде чем сообразил, что он отправил капитана восвояси, не снабдив того термоизолирующими перчатками. Цветастые прихватки, преданные забвению, валялись на столе.

Спок моментально рванул в коридор, ожидая увидеть Джима, покрытого ожогами как минимум четвёртой степени. Но коридор встретил его лишь пустотой, отдающей весьма ощутимым укором. Как бы то ни было, Кирк сумел уйти на собственных ногах и, судя по всему, – даже утащить злосчастную кастрюлю. Можно было бы тешить своё самолюбие мыслью, что теперь капитан будет питаться блюдом Спока не меньше недели, но что-то подсказывало ему, что после внезапной размолвки, кроме утилизации, говяжью ногу не ждало ничего.

Теперь оставалось только определить причины провала столь блестящей идеи с ужином, а ещё лучше поразмыслить над мотивациями самого Джима, который в этот вечер мог заслужить олимпийскую медаль в дисциплине нелогичности. Он прямо заявил Споку, что не намерен отменять свадьбу, но при этом буквально за минуту до рокового признания совершенно однозначно дал понять свои явно нецеломудренные намерения касательно их дальнейшего времяпрепровождения (и это при наличии невесты!). След от прикосновения капитана к голой коже до сих пор горел и не давал хода конструктивному анализу событий. Но одно было ясно как белый день: Джим разделял уверенность Спока в необходимости эволюции их дружбы в нечто не столь платоническое, однако этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы победить свадебную лихорадку. И кажется, виной тому был сам Спок.

Тихо охнув, он присел на краешек подвернувшегося стула. После совместных приключений на Вулкане Джим узнал об особенностях вулканской биологии больше, чем было необходимо простому капитану Звёздного Флота, но явно меньше, чем требовалось гипотетическому партнёру простого вулканца. Могло ли это означать, что недавнее поползновение Кирка нужно было расценивать как последнюю предсвадебную попытку проверить свою догадку относительно семилетнего воздержания вулканцев в целом и Спока в частности? И что, если своей природной скромностью и воспитанной благочестивыми вулканцами неприступностью он подтвердил гипотезу Джима о невозможности их совместного интимного будущего? 

Это была чудовищная ошибка!

Спок посидел на стуле ещё с минуту, чтобы окончательно увериться в правильности причинно-следственной связи событий минувшего вечера. Сомнений больше не оставалось. Он понял, как заставить Джима отменить свадьбу.

Перво-наперво он позвонил в каюту Кирка, дабы уточнить, не собирается ли тот на мостик в гамма-смену. Однако ответом вулканцу стало тревожное молчание, которое, конечно, можно было бы истолковать как вполне закономерный бойкот, если бы Спок не изучил привычки Джима как свои собственные.

С тяжёлым сердцем он набрал другого абонента и был вынужден лицезреть Леонарда Маккоя, немедленно впившегося в Спока взглядом голодного коршуна.

– Добрый вечер, доктор, – вежливо поздоровался Спок, игнорируя недобрый прищур корабельного врача, – капитан Кирк сейчас у вас.

Это был не вопрос, а безапелляционное утверждение, потому как Споку был отлично виден кусок золотистой ткани в нижнем левом углу экрана.

– Я здесь, – жёлтый рукав мгновенно зашевелился и разросся до целой форменки в комплекте с самим Джимом. – Вы что-то хотели?

«Извиниться и снова видеть вас у себя» – было бы самым правдивым ответом, но при докторе Спок не решился бы озвучить даже первое слово из этой фразы, не то что её окончание. Однако предаться душевным терзаниям на этот счёт ему не удалось, потому как, не дожидаясь ответа вулканца, Маккой решительно оттеснил Джима от компьютера.

– Двадцать седьмой знак в числе «пи» после запятой? – внезапно спросил доктор, скосив глаза куда-то в сторону.

– «Три», – на автомате сообщил Спок, заподозрив, что на ужин Маккой употреблял явно не сок.

– А двадцать восьмой?

– «Два», – вновь выдал ответ вулканец, мысленно прибавив градусов докторскому питью. – Но, собственно, к чему этот допрос? Вы решили наконец-то изучить что-то стоящее?

– Сейчас он будто бы нормален, – игнорируя Спока, сказал Маккой Кирку.

– Спасибо за ценное мнение, – мрачно отреагировал Спок. В споре с Вериной Джонс такие комментарии очков ему, определённо, не добавляли. – Но я хотел бы побеседовать с капитаном без ваших дополнений, – добавил он, не на шутку разозлив главного врача.

– В моем лазарете я буду решать кто и с кем беседует, – набычился Маккой и повернул монитор ближе к себе, в результате чего лицо Джима полностью исчезло из поля зрения Спока. Зато появилось кое-что другое. Из всего многообразия убранства лазарета видеосвязь выхватила заготовленную бутылку бренди и два пустых стакана. Этого Споку было достаточно, чтобы немедленно прервать бессмысленный разговор с доктором. После алкогольных вливаний путь Кирка мог лежать только в собственную каюту, а не на мостик. Стало быть, на руках у Спока были все карты, чтобы осуществить свой амбициозный план. Посчитав, что вечер в лазарете может затянуться до полуночи, Спок понял, что у него в запасе есть как минимум три часа сорок минут, дабы морально и физически подготовиться к неотвратимому моменту. Время вполне достаточное, чтобы обрести полный контроль над эмоциями... для кого-то, кто не был Споком, потому как Спок, появившись в 01:00 перед каютой Кирка, меньше всего был близок к понятию эмоциональный контроль.

* * *

Джим валялся без сна, любуясь на расчерченный слабым светом ночника белый потолок. Как он ни пытался расслабиться и забыться, все его усилия оказались тщетными, даже пьянка у Боунза, сдобренная красочными рассказами о неудачном ужине, пошла кувырком и обидчивый доктор выгнал его восвояси. Так или иначе все мысли возвращались к странному поведению Спока. Наверное, стоило внять советам судового врача и не беспокоиться, благо математическую проверку вулканец прошёл блестяще. Или же, если Джиму неймётся, отправить остроухого старпома в карантин. Но принять чёткого решения он так и не сумел, то ли в силу трепетного отношения к Споку, то ли просто из-за глупости – в этом Джим определиться не мог тоже.

От гнетущих размышлений по поводу его несостоятельности как лидера Кирка оторвал звонок в дверь. Машинально взглянув на хронометр, Джим вскочил с кровати, ожидая увидеть в коридоре именно того, кого, собственно, и увидел. Чутьё его не подвело. Спок стоял в дверях, прямой как палка и серьёзный как… пожалуй, как вулканец.

– Извините за поздний визит, капитан, – сообщил он, даже не пытаясь без приглашения просочиться в укутанную полумраком каюту Кирка.

Джим застыл в нерешительности, хоть Боунз и бил себя в грудь, утверждая, что большего доказательства здравомыслия Спока просто быть не может, сейчас всё указывало на обратное.

– Могу я войти? – всё-таки попросил вулканец, ни единым жестом не выдав хотя бы зачаток эмоций. За этим равнодушием могли скрываться как дружеская благожелательность, так и желание придушить своего капитана прямо здесь и сейчас. Вернее, в каюте через пару секунд.

– Да-да, входите, – Джим отступил на один шаг в сторону, пропуская мимо себя одеревенелую фигуру старпома, – чем обязан?

Вместо ответа Спок прошествовал в самое сердце каюты и уселся на разобранную капитанскую койку. Последним штрихом нереальной картины было лёгкое похлопывание ладонью по поверхности матраса – Спок приглашал присесть рядом или прилечь? Честно говоря, Джим не понял, а потому, таращась на старпома как на умалишённого, вернулся в свою спальню, но принять интригующее приглашение так и не решился. По крайней мере, пока.

– Что это значит? – облизав пересохшие губы, спросил он.

– Во-первых, мне хотелось бы извиниться за моё поведение на ужине, – начал вулканец официальным тоном, будто сидел сейчас в конференц-зале, а не на кровати капитана. – А во-вторых, устранить возможное недопонимание... – Джим от радости даже просиял, – ...возможное недопонимание относительно вулканской физиологии. – Радость Джима скончалась на месте, уступив место беспокойству средних размеров.

«Вы имеете ввиду физиологию вулканцев?», – так и подмывало спросить Кирка. Помнится, три месяца назад у них состоялся примерно такой же диалог, только тогда всё происходило при свете дня, и все его участники были полностью одеты. Сейчас же на Джиме были лишь вылинявшие штаны, да майка на два размера больше необходимого. Но похоже, вулканца это нисколько не смущало.

– Вы не могли бы занять место рядом со мной? – многозначительно добавил Спок, заставив Джима гадать, связано ли это с особой деликатностью дела или же с тем, что, находясь в вертикальном положении, после озвучения новостей Джим рискует свалиться на пол.

Тем не менее, он всё-таки храбро сел на край кровати, дав понять Споку, что готов внимать его признаниям, по степени эпохальности тянувшим как минимум на весть о родстве вулканцев и клингонов. Другой адекватной причины появления старпома у себя посреди ночи Кирк придумать не мог. Разве что эта причина была неадекватной и начиналась на «дефало», а заканчивалась на «батриоз».

– Итак, капитан, – Спок набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, – вероятно, своими рассказами о семилетнем цикле я ввёл вас в некоторое заблуждение относительно либидо вулканцев.

Спок сглотнул и начал вычерчивать длинным пальцем узоры на капитанской простыне.

– М-м-м, – промычал Кирк, пытаясь рассчитать как скоро траектория движения руки старпома совпадёт с областью, занятой его ногой. – Продолжайте.

– Так вот, – шумно выдохнул Спок, – взаимодействия сексуального характера с целью зачатия ребёнка действительно происходят у моей расы раз в семь лет. Однако, сексуальная активность половозрелых вулканцев не ограничена временем пон-фарра. Я посчитал, что вам необходимо узнать об этом до свадьбы. – Спок с нажимом произнёс последнее слово, и в этот самый момент его рука всё-таки встретилась с коленом капитана.

Джим замер, наблюдая за длинными пальцами вулканца, которые с маниакальной настойчивостью поползли куда-то в надколенную область.

– С-спок, – голос Кирка немного подвёл, а потому имя старпома прозвучало как-то неуверенно, возможно даже поощрительно, последний факт вызывал наибольшее опасение, как за здоровье вулканца, так и за собственную работу мозга, – зачем ты это…

– Вам не нравится? – не дав договорить, спросил Спок, абсолютно невинными глазами вглядываясь в лицо Джима и совершенно бессовестным образом лапая того за бедро.

– Да как сказать, – растерялся Джим. Что уж говорить, случай выпал один на миллион, но произошло это, как теперь был уверен Кирк, исключительно из-за болезни вулканца и было бы крайне бесчестно пользоваться изъяном физического состояния своего друга. Поэтому Джим выдержал значительную паузу дабы морально собраться с духом, и заодно пару секунд насладиться приятным жаром ладони Спока, – ты очень доступно всё объяснил. Крайне интересная информация. А теперь, может быть, прогуляемся до лазарета?

Спок смешался, мёртвая хватка на бедре Джима немного ослабла.

– И это всё? – бесцветным тоном поинтересовался он, проигнорировав последний вопрос.

– Спасибо тебе большое, – поспешил добавить Джим, буквально нутром ощущая, что вежливыми словами только усугубляет ситуацию. 

Спок захлопал ресницами, очевидно, решая какую-то головоломку в уме.

– Как по-вашему, о чём я только что вам рассказал?

– Что ваша раса весьма продвинута в сексуальном плане, – с готовностью блеснул полученной информацией Джим, всем видом стараясь придать собственному лицу выражение участливости и благодарности. Судя по состоянию Спока, тот решил, что один в этой каюте болен, и этот кто-то был точно не вулканец.

– И зачем я это сделал? – задал он ещё один уточняющий вопрос.

– Чтобы доказать какие мы хорошие друзья? – предположил Джим, ощущая себя полным и беспросветным идиотом. Кажется, Спок разделял это чувство.

Не дав Кирку опомниться, он схватил его за плечо и всем телом навалился так, чтобы придавить туго соображающего капитана к собственному матрасу. Прошла секунда и Спок продолжил наступление, утвердив свою доминирующую позицию крепким поцелуем в губы. О дружбе здесь и речи не шло. Как и о робкой влюбленности. Похоже Спок решил одним махом преодолеть все целомудренные этапы отношений и заняться тем, чем люди обычно занимались после третьего свидания, а вулканцы, как до этого дня искренне полагал Джим, только после свадьбы. Рука Спока нырнула в его спальные штаны, очертив круг будущих перспектив капитана, которые с каждой секундой становились всё радужнее и радужнее.

– Спо-о-о-к, – вновь протянул Кирк, уверяя себя в том, что делает всё возможное для урегулирования ситуации. Но по факту он продолжал валяться на спине и слабо барахтать конечностями, как перевёрнутая панцирем вниз черепаха. Хотя нет, по сравнению с черепахой его отношение к происходящему было явно более позитивным. На миг Джим даже подумал уступить напору старпома. Даже Маккой потом не смог бы прикопаться к его объяснениям: «вулканцы в три раза сильнее людей, я сделал всё, что мог, но моё тело меня предало и бла-бла-бла...». Однако капитанская совесть была явно против такого расклада. И, как виделось Джиму, незамутнённая воздействием инопланетных паразитов старпомовская логика тоже. К тому же Кирк всегда считал, что соблазняющей стороной будет он¸ а не вулканец.

– Дай мне минутку, – шепнул Джим на уху Споку, и, воспользовавшись заминкой, потянулся к тумбочке. Неизвестно, что подумал о его намерениях старпом, но Кирк со всей дури двинул по тревожной кнопке, спрятанной в панели у изголовья его кровати.

– Это для твоего же блага, честное слово, – объяснил он и поспешил натянуть сползшие практически до колен штаны. – Если не передумаешь, продолжим после того как тебя вылечат, – добавил Кирк, и левая бровь вулканца взметнулась вверх, обосновавшись у самой чёлки. Но конечно, не так высоко, как в момент, когда в каюту капитана ворвались офицеры из службы охраны и вооруженный гипошприцем доктор Маккой.

* * *

Не открывая глаз, Спок уже понял, что находится в лазарете. Едва ощутимый запах хлорсодержащих средств щекотал ноздри, а кожаные ремни плотно опоясывали его запястья и лодыжки.

– Ага, действие транквилизатора кончилось, – Спок открыл глаза и с укором посмотрел на доктора Маккоя, который деловито что-то изучал среди показателей своего сканера, параллельно то и дело сбрасывая входящие сообщения на персональный комм, – как самочувствие?

– Удовлетворительно, – неосознанно соврал Спок. Его сердце самым беспощадным и жестоким образом было разбито, капитан не просто отверг его, он воспользовался помощью посторонних субъектов, чтобы изолировать назойливого вулканца. А теперь даже не посчитал нужным присутствовать при пробуждении старпома, чтобы лично озвучить свои претензии. Возложить эту обязанность на плечи доктора было низко и трусливо, поверить в такое поведение Кирка было просто невозможно.

– Спок, по всем показателям, вы здоровы, но осталась ещё пара тестов, чтобы быть уверенным на все сто процентов, поэтому я подержу вас здесь ещё некоторое время. Уж не знаю, как для вас, к счастью или нет, но на свадьбу скорее всего вы не успеете, – Маккой подошёл ближе и заговорил полушёпотом, – объясните мне, к чему был весь этот балаган?

– Вы считаете, я поступил неразумно? – спросил Спок, мучительно соображая, как же ему жить дальше в этом мрачном и холодном мире, лишённом даже надежды на совместное счастье с Джимом.

Но Маккой не услышал вопроса, потому что прозвучал очередной сигнал интеркома, теперь уже по громкой связи. Доктор в знакомой манере закатил глаза и ответил на звонок.

– Я же сказал, не беспокоить меня, пока я не проведу все анализы.

– Но Боунз, – взмолился голос капитана, – ты ничего не сообщаешь, как он?

– Ничего нового ты от меня не услышишь, до связи, – Маккой нажал на кнопку завершения вызова. Некая смутная мысль осенила Спока, прищурив глаза, он уставился на судового врача, который, задрав вопросительно брови, уставился на него в ответ.

– Скажите, доктор, – вдруг решился на вопрос Спок, – вы же изначально были на стороне невесты, да?

– Да я отродясь эту Верину Джонс не видел, – покачал головой Маккой, – как, подозреваю, и все остальные члены нашего экипажа.

Такое бессовестное вранье лишь ещё больше задело Спока, заставив его немедленно озвучить свою позицию.

– Уверен, капитан Кирк будет первым, кто опровергнет вашу теорию.

Для пущего драматизма Споку не хватало только горделиво вскинуть голову, но увы, в капкане из ремней список доступных ему горделивых жестов был изрядно ограничен.

– С чего бы Джиму это делать? – продолжил между тем судовой врач. – Не он же на ней женится. Вы же не решили, что это его свадьба?

– Я... – хотел было оправдаться Спок, но осекся, заподозрив, что в его холодной, полной тлена и безысходности вселенной внезапно наметилось глобальное потепление. Спок смерил доктора тревожным взглядом, заставив того округлить и без того вытаращенные глаза.

– Чёрт, именно так вы и решили! – поражённо сказал Маккой. Но через секунду на его лице уже светилась ехидная ухмылка, ставшая предвестником неконтролируемого всплеска эмоций. Маккой согнулся пополам, издавая какие-то странные звуки, на поверку оказавшиеся смехом.

Возможно, в другой ситуации Спок расценил бы это как вопиющее хамство, но сейчас его мыслительный процесс был сконцентрирован только на факте собственной ошибки. Означавшей, что теперь между ним и Джимом нет никакой женщины, зато есть прецедент бесстыдных сексуальных домогательств.

– Как это могло произойти? – попытался выяснить Спок, но Маккой только зашёлся новым приступом смеха и протестующе поднял ладонь.

– Ну уж нет, не всё сразу! Я должен это видеть, – доктор прошествовал к выходу и активировал дверь, за которой обнаружился неприкаянный капитан Кирк. Судя по всему, находился он здесь не один час, и переговоры с лазаретом вёл прямо из коридора.

– Что? – встрепенулся Джим, но Маккой не дал ему продолжить.

– Мистер Кирк, – патетически начал он, указывая на Спока, – ваш старпом не болен дефалобатриозом. Он уверовал в то, что вы собрались связать себя священными узами брака с Вериной Джонс. Мистер Спок, – теперь Маккой кивнул в сторону капитана, – вам же сообщаю, что узами брака с Вериной Джонс решил связать себя кузен Джима, Джек Кирк. – Доктор обвёл взглядом онемевших друзей, и, по-видимому, оставшись доволен произведённым эффектом, добавил. – А теперь я оставляю вас наедине для полного неловких оправданий и стыдливых признаний разговора, – и выскользнул в открытую дверь.

Когда шаги доктора стихли, Спок и Джим продолжали рассматривать друг друга, как будто никогда не были знакомы.

– Капитан... Джим, – первым отважился подать голос Спок, – не могли бы вы освободить меня.

– Да-да, конечно, – засуетился Кирк, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в ремни, опоясывающие левую ногу Спока, однако завершить своё дело он не спешил. Потеребив лямку расстёгнутого ремня, Джим поднял вопросительный взгляд на старпома, – это правда? Я имею в виду то, о чём говорил Боунз.

– Я предпочёл бы задать вам аналогичный вопрос, – настороженно проговорил вулканец.

Вместо того, чтобы освободить от ремней правую ногу Спока, Кирк положил руку на пленённый сапог и стряхнул с него невидимую пылинку. – Я и подумать не мог, что ты решишь будто бы я… Верина и Джек – широко известные учёные в области исследований спорового двигателя, и я полагал, ты будешь в восторге от представившегося шанса пообщаться с ними.

Спок мог бы попенять, что понятия «восторг» и «вулканцы» несовместимы, но, оценив бесперспективность защиты своих суждений будучи прикованным к больничной койке, решил акцентировать внимание на другом.

– Джим, я никогда не был сторонником идеи пространственного перемещения с помощью мицелия космических грибов, более того, я считаю эту идею антинаучной и чрезвычайно опасной, – Спок выдержал паузу, чтобы не обидеть Кирка, – по этой причине я не был знаком с трудами вашего кузена и не знал о его существовании. Но в этом нет ничего страшного, – уточнил он, подумав, что у него самого в арсенале имелась толпа неизвестных Кирку родственников с весьма специфическими жизненными устремлениями.

– Вот как, – Джим вновь занялся ремнём, чтобы скрыть своё смущение. – Ну, полагаю, свадебный вопрос решён. Только вот я не могу взять в толк, почему для тебя это было настолько важно, что пришлось поступиться вулканскими принципами вегетарианства и заняться земной кулинарией?

Джим выпрямился во весь рост, чётко давая понять, что руки Спока не будут свободны до тех пор, пока старпом во всём чистосердечно не признается.

– Я просто хотел наглядно показать, что ничем не уступаю многочисленным достоинствам Верины Джонс и, выражаясь языком доктора Маккоя, тоже имею базовый набор примерной жены, – сдался Спок, не смея поднять взгляд, чтобы увидеть реакцию Джима на свои слова. – Но я не предполагал, что ситуация зайдёт настолько далеко.

– Я понимаю, – только и ответил Кирк, присев на край кушетки и всё-таки расстегнув ремни на запястьях старпома, – в любом случае, я рад, что всё, что ты делал, ты делал по собственному желанию.

– Всё? – переспросил Спок, наконец отважившись взглянуть в глаза капитана. Не то, чтобы он не понял посыла Кирка, просто всегда было полезно перепроверить информацию. И искушение посмаковать момент здесь было совершенно ни при чём.

– Ага, – согласился Джим, еле сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку. – Кормил меня, целовал меня и... остальное. Честно говоря, я был бы не против повторения, учитывая, что на свадьбу мы уже опоздали.

Указательный палец его руки прочертил змейку на медицинской простыне и плавно взобрался на колено старпома.

– Я солидарен с вами в этом вопросе. – с трудом удерживаясь в рамках приличий, признался Спок. – Но, вероятно, мистер Скотт не позволит изъять из его белкового фонда ещё один кусок мяса.

– Этого и не потребуется. – радостно объявил Джим и чмокнул Спока в шершавую щеку. – Твоя кастрюля вместе со всем содержимым всё ещё дожидается своего часа в корабельном холодильнике.

– Вы её сохранили? – поразился Спок, посчитав, что лучшего доказательства взаимности пылких чувств и быть не может.

– Разве я мог поступить иначе, – ухмыльнулся Кирк и, спрыгнув с кушетки, подал руку вулканцу. – Пойдём, Спок, нас ждут ужин, поцелуи и всё остальное.

Спок без промедления поднялся на ноги и вложил свою ладонь в ладонь в капитана.

– Совершенно верно, – согласился он, загадочно улыбнувшись самым краешком губ. – И не обязательно именно в такой последовательности. 


End file.
